It's True It's Wrong
by zyxwvutsrqpo9876
Summary: Kyuhyun yang harus puas sebagai kekasih gelap Siwon. WonKyu, BL, Mpreg, typo(es), cerita pasaran. Thanks for review..


It's True It's Wrong

Rapuh

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Pair : WonKyu

Rate : M

Genre : Sad Romance

Warning : BL,Mpreg, typo(es), cerita pasaran.

Disclaimer : Walaupun pasaran, ide cerita tetap milik saya.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang harus puas dengan status diri nya sebagai kekasih gelap seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sedari awal ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah perbuatan yang salah. Menyesal? Apa yang mau disesalkan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh kedalam permainannya sendiri. Dada nya terasa sakit. Ia tahu itu dan ia sudah bisa menebaknya sedari awal. Hanya saja sakit nya ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari perkiraannya.

Semua berawal dari hari itu. Hari yang gelap dan penuh duka mengantarkan kepergian kakak tercinta nya ke asalnya. Ibu nya pingsan berulang-ulang kali semenjak kakak nya pergi seakan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ayahnya yang semalam baru berangkat ke London dan tidak bisa langsung balik karena tidak mendapat tiket.

Semua orang dilanda duka, termasuk diri nya. Ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Jika ia menangis siapa yang akan menjadi sandaran ibu nya. Ia memilih diam dan memendam sendiri apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ketika semua telah meninggalkan pemakaman, barulah ia menangis sendirian memeluk tanah yang masih basah tersebut.

"_Noona_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini?" Kyuhyun terisak.

"aku masih membutuhkan_ noona_." Kyuhyun semakin terisak.

Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin kencang. Sejujurnya ia belum menerima kepergian Noona nya. Akan tetapi takdir berkata lain. Sekarang ia hanya sendiri.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tidak lama ia mulai melangkah mendekati sesosok namja muda yang kelihatan sangat rapuh. Seakan disentuh sedikit saja akan membuat nya hancur berkeping-keping.

Tangannya terjulur menyentuh pundak rapuh itu dari belakang.

"hei" panggilnya pelan.

Kyuhyun-namja muda rapuh-merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pundak nya, sedikit terkejut seperti sebuah aliran listrik merasuki nya ditambah suara pelan menyapa pendengarannya. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang.

Mata besar Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan sosok yang ikut bersimpuh disamping nya ini. ia tahu siapa orang ini bahkan 'lumayan' dekat.

"Siwon _Hyung_." Gumam nya pelan.

Tentu saja ia tahu siapa namanya. Siwon adalah rekan kerja dan teman dekat Noona nya. Mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu saat Siwon main kerumah nya.

"ayo kita pulang Kyuhyun_-ah_." Ajak Siwon kemudian berdiri.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "aku masih ingin disini _hyung_."

"sebentar lagi akan hujan. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Bujuk Siwon.

"aku mau menemani _Noona_ disini." Kyuhyun bersikeras tidak ingin pergi, ia memeluk tanah basah makam Noona nya.

Siwon berdecak melihatnya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Noona nya. Hanya saja ia tidak tega pada sosok yang lebih muda dari nya ini.

"kita masih kembali besok, sekarang ayo pulang Kyu. Kau tidak kasihan _umma_ mu sendirian dirumah." Jelas Siwon panjang.

Badan Kyuhyun menegang. _Umma_ nya, bahkan ia lupa kehadiran _umma_ nya yang sedari tadi ia lindungi. Ia lupa telah berjanji untuk menjadi sandaran _umma_ nya.

Seakan kembali kedunia ini lagi. Kyuhyun berdiri.

"ayo _hyung_, umma pasti membutuhkanku." Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Siwon.

Siwon menatap lama makam teman nya itu kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun. Berniat mengantarkan namja muda itu kembali kerumah.

Sesuai dugaannya. _Umma_ nya masih menangis dirumah sambil memeluk foto putri sulung nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk _umma_ nya dalam diam, tidak ikut menumpahkan semua duka nya di depan sang _Umma_.

Semenjak itulah Kyuhyun mulai menutup diri nya. Ia tidak pernah lagi mengatakan apapun yang ia rasakan. Ia mulai terbiasa menyimpannya sendiri, termasuk bagaimana ia dan Siwon semakin dekat sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa dekat Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Gerakan mereka seakan tidak terbaca dan tidak tersadari

Hingga suatu hari, ketika Jaejoong meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemani nya. Disuatu sisi ia ingin menemani temannya itu, ia tahu Jaejoong sedang dalam masa sulit, hubungan temannya itu dengan sedang diambang kehancuran bersama pacar nya. Di sisi lain ia telah berjanji duluan pergi bersama Siwon. Mau tidak mau hari itu Kyuhyun jujur kepada Jaejoong.

"Siwon? Choi Siwon?" tanya Jaejoong seakan tidak percaya.

"iya _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

"kalian dekat?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"dia teman _Noona_ ku." Jawab Kyuhyun-lagi-.

"itu aku juga tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa?" Jaejoong masih belum percaya, selama ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"baiklah, nanti cerita ya."ujar Jaejoong.

Akhirnya sore itu Kyuhyun pergi bersama Siwon, menghabiskan sore mereka dengan pergi ke bioskop. Kemudian dilanjut makan malam.

Selama itu pula Siwon tidak melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Sesekali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih kelihatan rapuh di sela duka nya yang belum hilang.

Semakin malam semakin intim.

Chu

Siwon melumat bibir atas Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak memberi reaksi apapun. Tidak membalas, tidak juga menolaknya.

"kenapa tidak dibalas Kyu?" bisik Siwon dengan suara berat nya di telinga Kyuhyun dan kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun, melumat nya atas bawah.

Kyuhyun mulai terlena dan terbawa ciuman memabukkan Siwon, perlahan ia membalas nya. Memagut bibir tipis Siwon. Membiarkan Siwon menguasai rongga mulut nya dan menguasai diri nya.

Entah bagaimana cara nya sekarang Kyuhyun terduduk diatas pangkuan Siwon didalam mobil Siwon tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh bagian atas nya. Siwon pun seperti itu. Bibir mereka masih saling bertautan.

"eeeugghh." Erangan tertahan Kyuhyun keluar ketika tangan Siwon bermain diarea tubuh nya.

"_hyunghh_." Kyuhyun mendesah saat bibir Siwon mulai mengukir tanda di sekitar leher nya. Membuat nya semakin terlena dan membiarkan Siwon menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh nya. Memberikan kenikmatan dunia kepada nya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang ia alami bersama Siwon malam itu kepada Jaejoong.

"kyu apa kau tidak tahu kalau Siwon telah bertunangan?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

JDER

Seperti tersambar petir Kyuhyun membelalakan mata nya.

"Apa maksud mu _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siwon itu telah bertunangan, jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya." Jelas Jaejoong.

"kenapa aku tidak tahu_ hyung_? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Jaejoong memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Ia tahu Kyuhyun terguncang saat ini.

Jadi selama ini ia berhubungan dengan orang yang telah memiliki tunangan? Selama ini ia menjadi kekasih gelap Siwon? Jadi semua kata manis itu apa?

Kyuhyun terdiam seperti patung dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Tidak memberi reaksi apapun.

"Kyu _please_, jangan berhubungan lagi dengan Siwon ya?" pinta Jaejoong.

"ak aku tidak tahu _hyung_. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai nya." Setetes airmata turun dari matanya tanpa kendali apapun.

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun seakan masih belum percaya, namun ia tetap mencari kebenarannya. Ternyata memang benar Siwon telah bertunangan. Tunangan nya itu sangat cantik. Kyuhyun memperhatikan diri nya dan Heechul-tunangan Siwon-. Perbedaan mereka begitu mencolok. Heechul yang tampil modis, sedangkan ia tampil apa ada nya. Heechul yang cantik, sedangkan ia?

"bodoh." Kyuhyun mengatai diri nya sendiri. Kenapa selama ini ia tidak sadar? Kemana saja dia selama ini?

.

.

.

Hari hari telah berlalu, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa lepas dari Siwon. Sekarang dunia nya hanya Siwon, Siwon dan Siwon. Setiap Siwon membutuhkannya, ia masih tetap melayaninya. Tidak masalah bagi nya dengan status nya yang hanya **kekasih gelap**. Bagi nya yang penting ia bahagia dan Siwon tidak pernah membahas oranglain selama bersamanya. Itu sudah cukup.

Kyuhyun hanya butuh berakting di luar, menunjukkan kepada khalayak ramai bahwa ia adalah seorang _actor_ yang handal. Kyuhyun akan berpura-pura dan tidak menujukkan reaksi apapun. Ia memasang wajah datar ketika bertemu Siwon dan Heechul. Menyimpan segala sedih nya sendiri dan hanya akan menangis dihadapan Jaejoong yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa bersandar kepada orangtua nya. Kesehatan umma nya menurun semenjak kematian Noona nya, sedangkan appa sibuk mengurusi bisnis dan kondisi umma nya.

Ini lah hari-hari Kyuhyun, memasang topeng nya di luar, menangis dalam kesendirian, bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa-apa dihadapan Siwon.

Seperti saat ini, ia sibuk melenguh dan mendesahkan nama Siwon saat sosok itu memberikan kenikmatan untuk nya.

"_hyunghh_ lebihhh ce….pathh." desah Kyuhyun meminta Siwon memompa tubuh nya lebih cepat.

"nehhh _baby_ sshhh." Siwon menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

Semakin cepat, cepat dan tidak terkendali.

"Siwooooonnnnhhh _Hyunnggghhhh_." Lenguh Kyuhyun sampai di puncak kenikmatannya. Mata nya mengabur, kepala nya terasa ringan, badannya terasa melayang.

"Kyuuuuhhhh _baby_." Siwon melesakkan diri nya kedalam Kyuhyun, membiarkan semua cairannya masuk kedalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Mata nya terpejam sedangkan bibir nya langsung memakan bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

"_hyung_." Panggil Kyuhyun masih terengah-engah disamping Siwon.

"hum?" Siwon bergumam.

"apa arti ku untukmu _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri.

Sudah lama ia ingin mempertanyakan ini kepada Siwon, hanya saja ia takut. Selama ini mereka menjalin hubungan layak nya sepasang kekasih. Memang tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap, bahkan pertanyaan 'mau kan kau menjadi pacarku?' pun tidak pernah keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Mereka hanya menjalani nya, membiarkan semua nya mengalir seperti air sungai tanpa tahu akan kemana semua ini bermuara.

"…"

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar reaksi apapun. Siwon tidak mau menjawab nya dan itu cukup bagi Kyuhyun sebagai jawabannya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang yang menjadi saksi permainan panas mereka. Kyuhyun meraih baju nya memakai nya pelan-pelan, sesekali ia meringis dibagian bawahnya.

Dengan langkah terseok Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang terdiam menyaksikan kepergiannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap perut datar nya dengan perlahan, langkah pelan membawa tubuh rapuh nya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"setidak ada dirimu yang akan menemani diriku nanti."

_Belum sempat ku membagi kebahagianku_

_Belum sempat membuat dia tersenyum_

_Haruskah ku kehilangan untuk kesekian kali?_

END

Haruskah ini ada sequel nya?

Ini juga di publish dengan pair lain dan judul lain.


End file.
